


The forces between us

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Newt (jedi), Newt is conflicted, Star-crossed, Tina (empire), Tina is a secret sweetie, starwars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: “You’re a monster,” Newt splutters, doing his best to stand his ground. Any other resistance member would’ve done something by now. Called an alert, tried to get some intel. Certainly they would’ve told McGonagall, leader of their cause now…now he’s gone.Newt refuses to get seduced to the dark side.He must stop thinking about her beautiful dark eyes
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I swear I've actually worked a lot on You've Got Mail!   
> I just happened to write this as well! (Muse, omg, is that you?)  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys my late input to star wars day!
> 
> BTW there's reylo vibes in this story. Like probably big ones, although I think I changed a bit.

It’s pouring outside ‘the case’. Newt ‘Scavenger’ Scamander steps out of his ship, to admire the rain that’s pounding on the rock cliff he’s perched on. After a childhood of living on a desert; where sand and sweat were the highest commodities, Newt takes childlike pleasure in sticking out is tongue into the storm. Drops of water land on his tongue and trickle down his throat, and he laughs like a child. Not even the cold wind and brutal sleet could wipe the grin of his face. Newt spins round in the wild weather, arms outstretched, his grey robes getting soaked. Right now, even his new jedi skills are not as exciting as this. 

The air changes around him. Newt flinches. Of course. Of course when he’s actually having a rare, nice, peaceful moment, she decides to turn up. 

“This really isn’t the best time,” He complains, turning to where he can sense a presence to the right.

Tina stands before him, her pink lips open in surprise. She’s dressed in tight black leggings and a blood red workout bra. And that’s all. Newt blinks at the large expanses of her creamy toned abdomen. The soft curves of her collarbones. How the rise and fall of her chest, pushes up her breasts…

Newt mentally slaps herself, glad he’s wearing his long, loose Jedi robes. 

“Can’t you put on a khol or something?” Newt asks her uncomfortably, spinning back round to face the rain.

“Why Scavenger?” Tina asks, tongue in cheek, “See something you like?” Newt flushes, and realises in outrage that she’s laughing at him. Her amused titters, mixes with the hard patters of rain.

“I don’t like anything about you, empire scum,” Newt retorts roughly back, refusing to look over at her. 

“’Scums’ a bit harsh for you, don’t you think Jedi?” Tina hums, stepping out into the rain. Newt watches as she holds out a hand, her dark eyes widening as a rain drop rolls down her palm. 

Newt gasps. It’s like Tina’s really here, not just an image on a hologram as he tricked himself into thinking before. He could kill her if he wanted to; take a shot with the blaster hanging by his waist. 

He could reach out and touch her. Would her skin be cold from the rain? Or warm from her workout?

Newt coughs, pulling his robes more firmly around him.

If he walked back onto his ship, and out of the cold, would she be forced to follow? If he took off right now, would she be stranded here on the wet cliff-top? Or would Tina fly up with him and into the stars? 

Tina blinks at him, with her kohl coloured eyes. Eyes of darkness. Eyes that are against everything Newt stands for. And yet, when she blinks at him, her eyelashes cluttered in thick clumps, his chest involuntarily tightens.

“You’re a monster,” Newt splutters, doing his best to stand his ground. Any other resistance member would’ve done something by now. Called an alert, tried to get some intel. Certainly they would’ve told McGonagall, leader of their cause now…now he’s gone. 

One things for certain. Their eyes wouldn’t be drawn to Tina’s popped hip. Or how her lithe fingers wrap around her thin waist. 

“You really think that?” Tina murmurs in a dangerously low voice, “Don’t you?” Newt’s adam apple bobs as she slides closer.

“Of course I do,” He declares hotly, “You killed him- you killed Dumbledore right in front of me, “Newt squeezes his hands into fists

He’ll never forget how Dumbledore embraced Tina like a daughter. How she hugged him tightly back, before striking him through the heart. He red saber flashing cruelly in the moonlight. 

Tina’s eyes harden to icy contempt, all their previous half-hearted warmth extinguished. 

“It was for the greater good,” She hisses like the snake he knows she is, “I will not apologise for doing my duty,” 

“He trained you, he practically raised you,” Newt shakes his head, incredulous at her coldness, “How could you do such a thing?”

Tina smiles, a slashing of teeth. Her plump red lips that could easily be dripping with venom, widening sardonically. 

“I’m a monster,” Tina winks at him, although it seems rather frail from her previous flirtations, “Remember?” 

Newt takes a deep breath, and by the time he’s finished exhaling she’s disappeared into the mist. The rain is pelting down, is suddenly cold and unfeeling. And yet Newt stands out in the storm, until Pickett, his new wookiee friend, calls him back inside the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina sit by a roaring fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Back again! This story is very short!  
> Only got one chapter to go.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

“I’ve never felt so alone,” Newt whispers, hugging his knees to his chest. Another defeat to add to his long list. Another reason to get the desolate looks he got, walking through the resistances campsite. A another log the fuel the fire of the galaxies whispers. That he'll never be good enough to defeat the empire. 

“You’re not alone,” Tina whispers. 

Newt looks up. Her snowy skin is being licked by the fire burning between them. Newt shuffles closer to her; his cold limbs seem incapable of thawing. Tina looks so warm, the fire bringing colour to her usually stony cheeks. 

She’s the only person he knows, that could understand a fraction of what he’s feeling right now. 

Tina too has the entire world on her shoulders. Her the dark princess, him the light knight- both destined to ‘save’ the world.   
Whatever the hell that means.

Tina is tugging at a stray piece of thread round her jumper’s sleeve.

“Neither are you,” Newt says, the words falling from his lips unconsciously. Tina’s head springs up like a rabbits, her eyes wide and surprised. She gives a large sniff, and to Newt’s surprise he can see she’s dangerously close to crying. 

‘Thanks,’ Tina mouths, and Newt for the first time sees just how young she really is. The brash, confident, prickly young woman he’s constantly apposing has evaporated in the hot air surrounding them.   
The Tina Goldstein that sits before him is a young girl, having a bit of a cry. 

Newt swallows down the sudden empathetic rock that is stuck in his throat. He lets his hand stretch tentatively towards her. Tina stares at him as if he’s grown three heads. Maybe he has- holding out his hand towards his enemy. And yet Newt persists, his freckled fingers extending towards her. 

Tina nibbles on her bottom lip, an anxious habit of hers he’s picked up on. Newt preps himself for dismal, or even a scathing insult. 

However, to his surprise and outrageous delight, Tina lets her own hand reach out to join his. Newt has to struggle to keep his arm steady. He lets her come to him, as he would with any strange planet’s creatures, and Tina does so, slowly but surely. 

Newt can’t help the small sound that leaves his mouth, as their fingertips touch for the first time. Her hands are smoother than her expected, smaller than his, despite her dominance over him in any saber battle. 

Tina’s breathing is quick and audible. Newt’s mouth is dry, his heart drumming against his ribcage. He can’t help how his lips slip into a small smile. Tina gives a wet hiccup. 

They stare at each other, numbly. Newt slides his fingers up; his thumb caresses her wrist.   
Tina’s got stars in her eyes. Her fingers curl slightly around his own. 

He’d never thought he’d love something more than soaring through the dark depths of space. 

“Tina?” A voice snaps, from where behind her Newt can’t see. Tina gives a small yelp, and then she’s gone. Newt’s suddenly more aware of his sodden socks, his salt frozen fringe.   
He clutches his hand to his chest. It’s still warm. Not from any fire. Just from Tina herself.

Newt can hear the rest of the resistance celebrating somewhere in the cave behind him. No doubt Leta is sat in Theseus’s lap. Aberforth will be off his face on some illegal rum and Jacob will probably be searching for him.

Newt brings his hand to his lips, where he can still feel Tina’s touch on his skin. All his friends lie behind him, and yet he felt warmest sitting here with her. 

Newt stares into the dancing flames, wondering if she’s feeling the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt appears in Tina's bedchamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's the last chapter! This story is short and sweet.   
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Their meetings have gotten ever more frequent since their hand touch.

Newt has gotten used to her. Tina giving him a sideline glance when practicing his form. Tina looking all soft, shy and awkward, when Newt was having a laugh with Jacob and Theseus- she looked almost jealous whenever he sat down with Leta or Bunty.

Newt thinks Tina has gotten used to him to. Newt would sit next to her while she wrote letters and they'd talk softly, far into the night. The only time he’s seen her mad to see him is when he popped in, in the middle of what looked like a board meeting. Her face was a storm cloud until he stepped out of the solid black room, where Grindlewald and a curly blonde haired stranger sat across from her. 

Tina clearly hasn’t told her leader about their connection. Gods knows why… Newt doesn’t know why he hasn’t told anyone either.

Well he _does_. And it doesn’t bother him as much as it should.

So when Newt falls asleep in his dingy bunk, and wakes up in a sleek open aired bedroom he’s not surprised. Also, sheepishly a tad excited. Though this exhilaration quickly falls to unhappiness when he notices the curled up figure trembling on the other side of the mattress. Newt quickly shimmies over to where he finds Tina who is not only shivering on top of her thin sheet, but also letting out choked, snotty sobs. 

“Tina,” Newt calls softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong?” She gives a strangled laugh he does not like the sound of at all.

“What isn’t wrong?” Tina asks thickly, “Grindlewald despises me- apparently I’m a loose cannon in his delicate machine,” Newt smiles wanly. It gives him a great secret pleasure to know she’s not the perfect minion, following every order of the head of the empire. But he physically hurts him to hear her cry.

“I won’t lie and tell you I think that’s a bad thing,” Newt hums thoughtfully to the pale skin of her neck. Tina bristles, flinging herself over to shoot him a glare.

“Are you going to tell all your resistance chums?” She snaps, her eyes flashing, “The first orders perfect assassin has lost her touch? Is an easy target?” Newt presses lips together, stung. But he tries not to let himself show it. Her bark is worse than her bite.

“You know very well I won’t,” He murmurs. Tina’s shoulders crumble where they were once firm.

“Queenie’s become cold towards me, my own sister!” She cries, fisting her stiff cool sheets in anguish, “And it’s all because she thinks I’m hiding something from her!” 

“And what’s worse, is she’s right,” Tina rubs her eye, in a defeatist manner into the cool mattress. She stares up at Newt in the partial darkness. Moon light illuminations half her face, shining her porcelain skin in an ethereal glow. The other half is hidden by darkness; a shadow so deep Newt can barely see her left eye shining at him. Newt lets his fingers gently caress her cool hand that’s lying on the sheets half-way between them.

“Why is she right?” Newt whispers, his throat dry. He’s caught between desperately wanting to know, and wanting the force to fling him away from Tina as possible. Her hand that he’s touching clenches into a small fist.

“Grindlewald’s ordered me to kill you,” Tina croaks, her sweet lips trembling. Newt’s tongue scrapes along the top of his mouth- words evading him. Everyone in the empire knows if Tina Goldstein has been ordered to kill you – You’re already dead. And yet here he is, lying across from her. So close he can feel her breath on his eyelashes.

“I suppose if this is what it’s like to be a ghost it’s not too bad,” Newt quips wryly. And it’s not really. No wars to fight. No Jedi deeds to perform. Just Tina, lying across the bed from him. Perhaps Newt can haunt her for a century. Newt looks up. His weak chuckles significantly juxtapose with the torment brimming in Tina’s dark eyes.

“I’m not going to do it,” She announces, as if to a thousand seated audience. Newt watches, his breath caught in his throat, as Tina reaches out her clenched hand to press it against him. Her open palm against his chest. Newt stutters as her warm hand lingers over his beating heart.

“I can’t kill you Newt,” Tina repeats resolutely, a furious determination written all over her features, “I won’t,” Newt's heart lights up with a sudden burst of joy- however insane that might be. But there must be a chance... mustn't there be?

“Tina,” Newt begs her pulling her close, “Please, please come to me, join the resistance,” The way she comes without too much preamble gives him hope. 

“We could do so much _good_ together,” Newt can’t help but grin at the word good. She’s a good person; deep down, he knows. Newt brushes a lock of hair back, and he can feel Tina shiver beside him. 

She's thinking about it, Newt can see the cogs turning behind her beautiful eyes. But to his distress, he can see them turning backwards, not forwards. Tina's eyes hardening, and she looks up at him with regret. 

“I can’t do that either,“ Tina admits with a pained, wet grimace. Newt feels something crack in his insides.

Was it a crazy hope that he could turn her to the light? That love could do such a thing?

Does Tina think she could turn him to the dark? Could he…? Would he? For her? 

Despite their closeness Newt can feel the distance more than he ever has. The force has brought them together, but not truly. Not completely. Perhaps not ever. 

Tina squirms in his grip, as if unsure if he still wants her to be there. Newt looks across at the woman across from him. Tina. Infuriating, stubborn, kind, wonderful Tina. Despite all of the uncertainty- good vs evil, dark vs light, there's still no where else he'd rather be but here with her. 

“C’mere,” Newt opens up his arms. Tina gives a wisp of a smile, before falling into him.

“I’m sorry,” Tina mumbles, her face muffed against his shirt. He couldn’t fall to the dark for her. And yet he freely lets her entwine their legs together, until Newt can't tell where he ends, and Tina begins.

“I’m sorry too,” Newt agrees, squeezing her tight. He doesn’t think she’d turn to the light either. But he still drops a kiss on the top of her forehead. 

Who knows what will happen in the future. But at least, for now, they have each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
